


Wasps

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: What's a little transitive pining between romantic rivals.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Agnes Montague/Jude Perry, Jude Perry/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Wasps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/gifts).



> hope you enjoy

“Would you let me kiss you?” 

Agnes was sweet like that. Well, it was prudent to ask, Gertrude supposed, considering what she could do to normal people. 

They're in a small cafe, a few miles away from Paris proper. Too much effort to justify being here if there wasn't business in the catacombs that she had to attend too. It was just coincidence that the Lightless Flame happened to be here too. She had sent Michael off to find older maps she didn't really need so that she could spend a few moments in a little cafe. 

“Would you like too?” Gertrude asked over her cappuccino. 

“I suppose.” Gertrude smiled, glanced out the window to see Jude glaring like she was want to do. Paris wasn't a city for her, wasn't really a city for Gertrude either. Agnes seemed like the sort to fight right in though, with her long chiffon skirts and her petal sleeves. “It might be fun, even.” 

“Fun?” Gertrude's fun had never been at the hands of another person, no matter how much Mary and Jurgen had tried, it was never all that much interesting. True joy was seeing disappointment dawn of the faces of self satisfied monsters, at the blast of something filled with plastic, sharp and noxious. 

“I don't have too much of it.” 

“I don't imagine you have any.” Agnes shrugs, just barely there movement. Gertrude doesn't want to buy into the cult propaganda, she doesn't think Agnes is an actual messiah for the end of days, but she gets Jude's lust for her completely. She's just too doll like to not want to fuck with, at least a little bit. 

“I keep wasps.” There's a knee jerk disgust, followed almost immediately by curiosity. Certainly playing against type there. Gertrude wonders if the rest of them know- but then how would you hide wasp nests. They're the sort of pest that refuse to keep out of sight for very long. “It's an odd hobby, but it's rewarding- fun. And it's mine.” 

Gertrude wonders if Jude knows that Agnes has any hobbies at all. 

“Mm.” Her coffee is still too hot to drink but she lifts it to her lips anyway. For practice, if nothing else. “Yes, then.” 

“Will you really?” 

The coffee scalds her mouth, almost badly enough that the cinnamon is barely present. That's fine, she never been much of a fan anyway. 

“Yes.” She reaches across the table of her hand, “If only to bother her.” Her head tilts in Jude's direction and Agnes smiles. 

“You shouldn't tease her. She has a temper.” 

“A lot of things have tempers.” Agnes settles her hand into Gertrude's so slowly and gently that Gertrude snorts, and grips her hand firmly. Agnes stares down at it like she's the one who somehow got burned. 

“Sorry.” Her thumb brushes along Gertrude's hand. 

It is warm, so very warm, like a malleable fire with pretty manicured nails. Gertrude has a pair of gloves in the pocket of her coat, but she thinks she wants the slowly forming burn, like she's stayed out in the sun too long and covered everything but her right hand. 

“For what?” Agnes keeps staring at Gertrude's wrist, transfixed apparently. 

“For assuming.” 

…

There really is something about Desolation that gets the blood flowing. 

Jude's mouth is hot on her's, hardened wax instead of nails digging into her hips. Gertrude feels Jude drag her along as she grinds down on her thigh, the heat between her legs literally steaming the room around them. She's a fascinating thing to fuck, really, insufferable in almost every way but so unbearably good at it. 

She's half way through na orgasm when Jude shoves her tongue down Gertrude's throat, and Gertrude bites down on it. 

Jude just laughs. 

She relents, but she laughs. There's a tight pressure in her belly that only gets tighter at that. 

“Would have let Agnes kiss you.” Jude hisses. 

“Of course I would have.” Gertrude grins back at her. “Sad she would actually bother with me?” 

Jude grits her teeth, and she could grind them to a fine powder for all she wants, the compulsion still rips the jealousy out of her like paper. 

“You don't deserve her, you absolute-” Gertrude lifts a hand to shove into Jude's mouth, and rolls her hips harder down on her thigh. 

“I'm the only one who does. Surely, surely you know that by now.” She shakes her hips and Jude bounces her leg until all of that wet melty heat is pressed right against her clit, and now it's Gertrude's turn to groan. “Does she let you do this to her? Would she even want to?” 

“She deserves better- I'm going to give her better.” Jude's mouth is just as scalding as the rest of her, but Gertrude presses her fingers down onto Jude's tongue to shut her up. 

“If she wants better, of course. I would know.” Jude snarls, teeth snapping down but Gertrude only laughs, fingers pulled out at the last possible second to smear the wax that makes up her lips. “Put yourself to use.” 

The hand on her hip twists around until Gertrude has three fingers in her unceremoniously. It would almost hurt if she wasn't already dripping. Jude fucks her with a malice, and her eyes drift close imagining exactly what it would be like if Agnes ever joined the two of them. Jude thinks about much the same thing, Gertrude can tell, because she sighs so very deeply. 

She'd be more offended if she didn't come right there, gushing onto Jude's thigh and all around her fingers. 

She catches her breath slowly, and when she finally opens her eyes, Jude is staring at her. 

“Want me to do you?” 

“I doubt you can.” 

“Oh.” Gertrude laughs and moves until she's settled between Jude, shoving her back until she's flat- or as flat as melty wax can be- on the bed. “We both know I absolutely can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
